The Clinical Research Center at the University of Vermont encourages collaboration between investigators in the basic and clinical sciences and provides a resource where advances in basic science knowledge can be translated into methods for improved patient care and the cure of human diseases. The Center supports approximately 80 clinical investigators and 70 scientific protocols covering a wide range of clinical investigations. Major areas of investigation include pregnancy and reproductive function, particularly as it is affected by environmental factors such as exercise and diseases including diabetes and obesity; regulation of energy intake and expenditure in normal, obese and diabetic humans as well as those with anorexia-bulimia; the impact of nutrition and obesity on thyroid hormone metabolism and sympathetic nervous system activity; the role of insulin resistance, glucagon and somatomedin-C on energy metabolism and amino acid turnover in obesity, diabetes and renal failure; the importance of physical activity in maintenance of energy balance in younger and older healthy adults and its effects on hormones and sympathetic nervous system activity during aging; body composition and its effect on energy metabolism and pregnancy; carbohydrate, protein and lipid metabolism and its response to exercise; heredity and the sympathetic nervous system; dietary treatment of obesity and diabetes; Phase I trials of new chemotherapeutic agents in cancer; intraperitoneal treatment with IL-2 LAK therapy; regulation of metabolic acidosis; control of hemocoagulation, including thrombin generation, megakaryocytopoiesis and blood platelet metabolism and secretion; effects of alcohol and alcohol interaction with cocaine on behavioral pharmacology; impact of combinations of sedatives and stimulants on human learning; experimental treatments of patients with glucagonoma, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, diabetic neuropathy, muscle pain and postoperative pain.